Power Rangers Top Notch
by Jetman21
Summary: 4 ordinary college students, all in the process of figuring out where to go in their lives, are abducted by aliens, but once the ship is destroyed and they are released, they investigate the circumstances of their abduction, finding out about themselves in the process.


**A/N: Hello, again. This was supposed to be the first chapter in a four part miniseries, but my plans fell through and things didn't end up going how I thought they'd go. I thought that even though my idea didn't go into fruition, I should still share with you what was going to be the set up for a new story. Without further adiue, here it is!  
**

**Power Rangers Top Notch Episode One - Investigation of Abduction**

The 21 year old Muslim woman looked out, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes, seeing the twinkling of the stars and the serenity of space. Of course it wasn't all peaceful, thought, laying there, clad in the black full body suit. Even recently she escaped from alien experimentation; but from Earth, space just looked beautiful, and looking at it from here, she was free.

She looked around, seeing she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her was a young black woman with curly hair.

To her right, a tall Muslim guy, probably a few years younger than her, with unkempt jet black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Are you . . . okay?" the boy asked, almost smiling, but he seemed painful.

"I'm okay," she replied. "I feel odd. Like I'm a sofa."

"I know how you feel," the other woman said, as she tried to get up.

"You are decidedly not a sofa," the boy said, "where are we?"

"A field. Somewhere grassy," the second woman said.

"Feels grassy," he said in acknowledgment.

"Yeah," she said getting up, disgusted, " dirt...everywhere," she added, as she got the strength to use her legs. Getting up, she saw another man, a Caucasian man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"We all escaped from the space ship, correct?" this man said, while examining his limbs as if they were new to him.

The first woman got up, observing they were wearing similar, spandex-like, skintight catsuits with different colors: Pink, Black, Green, and Blue.

Across the suits were strange alien symbols and a circle in the centre of the chest area.

"The last thing I remember was the ship blowing up, and falling to Earth," the woman in black said as she asserted control of her feet movements. "Everything of on fire...everything has it's time."

"Such dirt...very cold...does anyone else feel sick?" the woman in pink asked, shivering.

"Not to mention whatever happened on that space ship," the man in green pointed out as he walked up boldly. "Any ill effects?"

"I feel okay, my mind feels...my name," the guy in blue said. "I don't know it."

"Alien experiment, they'd probably do things to us like . . . I don't know my name either! And yet I don't feel like I'm missing anything else. So we're okay, but we don't know our names, or each others," Pink thought.

"About as well as I know my own back hand," Blue said.

"Huh?" Green asked.

"Bad joke, I'm blind. Always have been, If you were wondering, not an alien thing."

* * *

Returning to her dorm, Black took a deep breath, and looked in the mirror, when she noticed her hair was glowing, causing her to hyperventilate. She sat down for a second, needing to process her thoughts, before it came to her what had just happened. She had been captured by aliens for a weekend, experimented on,

_she cried out, distraught, as the lightning rod fired through her, as she felt her heart overload_

and then feel back to earth from an exploding ship with three others, who all went to the same university, and she'd tried to brush it off like it never happened, and then her hair was glowing, implying something was still going on with her. Going on with them. This could be dangerous, and the journey of a lifetime, and life changing, and world changing, and she didn't even realize.

"It's time to live dangerously," she thought aloud. "It's time to be brave!"

She changed into blue jeans and an aquamarine shirt before going to address the others.

First off, Pink, she thought, before realizing she didn't know her name. "I'll have to do a bit of looking," she said to herself. "At least I know my own name now."

* * *

Pink sighed as she got her folders organized as she got ready to leave the class. She looked up, to see everyone else had already left. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"What is it?" She'd asked, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. She tried to put the last night behind her, go on, go to class, become a professional critic, but if this all kept on happening, there would be no such luck.

"We need to talk," Black mouthed. Pink face-palmed.

* * *

Black and Pink sat down in Pink's dorm. Black looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you need to talk about?" Pink asked.

"My hair was glowing last night," she explained, "probably an alien thing, whatever it means. If we were altered, if they succeeded in doing stuff to us, who know what's coming next. Maybe there are bombs inside of us."

"It's probably nothing, I mean, it's not like they really did anything with us. I mean, the ship blew up less than a day after they captured us."

_Pink cried as she found herself falling into the tank, struggling to breath, and her skin boiling_

"Remember, we still don't know why or how the ship blew up."

* * *

Blue sighed as he walked through the campus, bumping into another individual.

"Hey!" he said.

"Sorry," he said dismissively. The other student grabbed his shoulder and clenched it, prompting him to react, grabbing him in the neck and kicking him in the shins. The other student punched him, leading him to clench his fist and get ready to punch, but swinging in the wrong direction and hitting a professor.

"Come with me," the man, Professor Blevins said flatly.

* * *

"This is your third transgression this month. You always seem to get involved in these things, don't you," Blevins noted.

"Maybe I've got issues," Blue snarled, leaning back in the chair.

"This goes way beyond issues," the professor told him.

"I've also got standards. And convictions," Blue said, turning down to the ground as he grew increasingly nervous.

Suddenly, his phone went off, and he reached to his messenger bag to answer it.

"What's that ticking?" the professor asked, slightly concerned.

"Relax, it's just my phone, buzz off," Blue responded indignantly.

"It's been decided, we're kicking you out of college," he said bluntly, but with a hint of remorse. Blue found it hard to read his emotions, but began wondering what prompted it, but coming to the conclusion that the professor had come to his before he'd even entered the room.

"What? Because I told you to buzz off?"

"Three transgressions this month already."

"Other people started them."

"You finished them." Blue could tell Blevins thought he'd won, that he'd hit the nail right on the head and that last point got to him.

He was right.

"Fine, I'm out of here," he replied, walking out gracefully. He dried his tearing eyes, marching out of the main entrance when he bumped into Pink, who was walking with Black.

"Oi!" Pink said. Black helped her up.

"We were meaning to talk to you," Black said. She could tell from his face Blue wasn't having a good day, but the mystery of the aliens' power was at the front of her mind.

"Oh, you guys. Really? Sure."

"Now we just need the other guy, Green," Black sighed.

"I think I know where his dorm is," Pink said, before seeing Blue's sad face. "Everything all right?"

"I kind of got kicked out of college."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Come on, let's go get the other guy."

* * *

After three minutes, the three of them arrived at Green's room, knocking on the door. A Caucasian man with dirty blond hair, blue eyes and a strong chin greeted them, with a confused expression.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"The ship, the field, yesterday, ringing any bells?" Pink asked.

"No, sorry," he said, before exiting the room, leaving the door open.

The three walked in, seeing an identical man.

"Oh hey it's...you guys," Green sighed.

"So it's you," Black asked.

"Yeah," he said with a wink.

"Then who was that?" Pink asked.

"I have an identical twin. It's really annoying. So is he," he said with a smirk. Dawson always came in, asking for things, asking to talk. Getting in the way of him getting with girls, Green thought. Not that he thought any of these 3 would make love interest to him, or at least, the thought had never crossed his mind.

"Gotcha," Blue replied.

"We need to do...something about the aliens. Call someone, talk about it, try to figure out what's wrong with us."

"There is nothing wrong with us," Green said. "Nothing wrong with me anyway."

"What if there is something wrong with us. What if we're sick, what if we're dying?" Pink pointed out.

"She has a point," Black sighed.

"So does he," Blue said.

"Well she's hotter," Black said.

"We should at least talk," Pink said, her hands trembling. "It could appear more simple than it is."

Black nodded, as she sat down on the futon.

"I suppose," Green sighed before listing off an example. "This one time I was following a girl home-"

"Why would you follow a girl home?" Pink asked, a disgusted look on her face. Looking down at his down, Blue felt a lump in his throat, and coughed.

"It wasn't a creepy thing or anything I just wanted to date her so I wanted to see what she liked," Green said, trying to justify himself, realizing as he said it how flimsy that justification was.

"What is wrong with you?" Black asked, before turning to Blue. "Don't you agree?"

"I've got to start packing up my things," Blue sighed, as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Classroom

Blue walked in, looking around, a quasi-smile plastered onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" Professor Blevins, who was taking time to organize his files, said.

"I just wanted to see this classroom one last time, he sighed. "I bet it'll still..smell...the same after I leave."

"Are you trying to make me sorry?" The Prof. set his glasses on the desk.

"Why would I be sorry? You're the one who's still here, I'm moving on...to better things."

"You got expelled for goodness sake, disposed of."

"Because I was inadequate?" he said jokingly, as he began pacing around the room.

"You have a bit of an ego, kid, don't you."

"I'm proud of who I am," he responded, flinging his hands.

"Nothing wrong with pride," Blevins pointed out, "but a kid like you shouldn't be so self important."

"First off, I'm not a kid, second, what do you mean a kid like me. Is it because I'm blind?"

"Look, I know you had a rough childhood, I know you've never been respected for your intelligence, and you are smart, from what I know, and so I can understand you being defensive, I can understand you being angry, but you need to have some respect. You can keep your pride, but swallow your ego. Carry on, do whatever it is you want to do with your life and I'm sure you're going to do great things, but for god's sake have some respect!"

Blue turned and sighed, kneeling on the ground. "You really think I'm going to do great things."

"No doubt in my mind. You have the mind, the drive."

"Thank you," he said, coming to his feet, turning, and his extending him arm, "Matthew."

"Please, call me Professor," he said in response."Swallow your ego, but keep your pride."


End file.
